Conventionally, in the production of explosives using shot bags, two operators cooperate to successively fill shot bags and place the filled shot bags in a clipper to clip the bags closed in a manner that reduces air pockets. The shot bags typically include an inner liner layer or bag comprising a polymer or some other suitable material and an outer layer of a different material, such as, for example, woven polypropylene. Prior to the clipping operation, an operator takes a filled bag, folds the inner liner inward, then guides the end portion of the bag into the clipper to apply a first clip. While the clipper gate is partially closed, the operator pulls the bag upward to try to further tighten the bag, then applies a second clip.